


FAME

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bending traditions, Competition, Drama, F/M, Humor, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: The life of best friends Héctor and Ernesto.Lovers Imelda and Héctor.Rising stars Ernesto De La Cruz, Héctor Rivera, and Imelda Rivera





	FAME

_"Mi Imelda"_

          Ernesto De La Cruz had come to the understanding that was just how his best friend breathed now, with the name of his love on his tongue. 

He could hardly distinguish the difference between Héctor López talking and Héctor López sighing in content to the young lady who he was going goofy over. That is probably why he has become tone deaf to his amigo. 

"Oi! Ernesto!" 

Except when he yells. 

"Sí?" 

"Did you read the book for class?" 

"Qué?" 

"Ayy, mi amigo." 

 

Ernesto knew but 4 things in life. 

Uno: Música was his and Héctor's pasión. 

Dos: Héctor was terribly, terribly in love with Imelda Rivera. 

Tres: When you live life you can't waste it away by skying away. You must seize your moment. 

Cuatro: No one holds back Ernesto De La Cruz! 

 

"Hold back, Ernie...let me close your pack, you left it open, hermano." 

 

 

     "You made it!" Héctor exclaims as Imelda approaches. The boys sit on a stump in the park. It's dark, even for eleven at night. 

"I can't have an idiota for a suitor." she answers curtly, taking off his jacket to patch the hole in the shoulder. 

"Patch it yourself, chamaco." Ernesti says over his shoulder to Héctor. 

"No, no, Imelda insisted. She's practicing. It's her passion!" 

"Lazy." 

 

"Now, I'll be leaving." Imelda said, handing back the patched sweater. 

"Already? I might die." 

"Héctor." Ernesto tsked. 

"A drink, hermosa?" 

"I must go." Imelda chuckled.

"Imelda Rivera, marry me!" Héctor throws himself to the ground. 

"Héctor López, no." 

"Ai, mi amigo!" Ernesto exclaims, "stop drinking now." 

"I haven't had a drop." Héctor rolls the R. Purring at Imelda. 

Luckily, she laughs. She kisses his hair and pats his head. "I will see you tomorrow, López." 

He lets her go. And Ernesto can see Héctor wipe at his eyes with the back of his sleeve. 

Ernesto rolls his eyes and hands him a beer. 


End file.
